


of broken arms and soft sheets

by zaunito



Series: Bro, We Are Teens. [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Academia, Alternate Universe - High School, Battle Academia, Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic, kinddddd of. its mostly just idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaunito/pseuds/zaunito
Summary: murder is allowed in the assassin's club, its no wonder sometimes their members go back to their dorms needing some patching up. also jesus fucking christ sett can you NOT punch people every second. your mom would be worried
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Series: Bro, We Are Teens. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	of broken arms and soft sheets

His dorm's door closed shut, quickly followed by his boyfriend's duffel bag falling to the floor. "The hell happened to ya'?" He could see clearly how his frown deepened and his hands balled into fists.

Aphelios was going to tell him about the duel, but was quickly reminded of his broken right arm when he attempted to move it to sign. He hissed in pain, the nice goat-woman at the infirmary had ordered him to rest and told him to move as little as possible, yet there he was, not even a few hours after already moving his broken arm.

Think, think Aphelios…He might not be able to fully sign but he could try to make the brawler understand somehow. He pointed at the folded black and pink jacket, the gears moving inside Sett's head while he rubbed his chin were practically audible, "Your club? That bunch of blood thirsty bastards - _who_?"

Now that was hypocritical coming from the one who spent almost everyday getting into fights with people, a well deserving eye roll, his boyfriend was aware of that. He gestured with his good hand at the lower part of his face, trying to imitate her mask as best as he could.

"The ninja girl? Ain't she like - five feet tall?"

She certainly was five feet tall, yet that meant nothing. The girl was more than capable of chopping his arm with her kunai if she so desired, but she didn't, leaving Aphelios with _only_ a broken arm.

However, it wasn't unusual for someone to leave with a couple of scars after their initiation duel, even if the ones he had left with weren't visible in his skin. If he recalled correctly, Katarina got the scar in her eye during her initiation duel against the former head of the club.

He also remembered fondly the burnt scar he left on the youngest Du Couteau sibling with Infernum, the thrill of being on the verge of death unrivaled.

Every member of the Assassin's Club was more than qualified to be there and the ones who weren't certainly didn't leave it alive. For some it might be concerning that death was so normalized in between teenagers and was even considered alright by the school's Head Mistress, but in the club if they weren't strong enough, it was their fault for signing up despite being aware of the consequences.

He nodded as an affirmation to the brawler's previous question and Sett shoved him softly aside so he could sit down next to him in bed. "Well, at least it's just your arm. Ya' all alone? N' your sister?"

Alune? That's right…With everything that had happened that day he had completely forgotten about her. 

There was no trace of his weapon anywhere. He tried to recall where she could be and remembered the chat he had with the member of the Luminary Club the previous day. 

This was getting ridiculous, not only did he have no clue at all about the student's name but also he was completely unaware if his boyfriend would understand who he was talking about. With his good hand he tried his best to mimic the mechanical hand of the guy and hoped that his point would come across. 

The red head raised an eyebrow at that, "Mr. Perfect Piece of Shit's boyfriend? What for?" he said, quite confused. 

Aphelios' nod was quickly followed by a sigh. This game of charades was getting too tiring and he didn't even want to think of how to explain that with a singular hand. Before he could reach his phone for an easier communication method, Sett was already handing it to him. 

from: **Phel**

[ _Always the gentleman, I see_ ]

[ _Also Hand-Guy was very amazed by Alune & he asked her if he could ask her a few questions about her programming_ ]

[ _I would have helped him but I don't rlly know much about how my sister did it when she was alive_ ]

It pained him to think about Alune before everything happened, even if she wasn't _technically_ gone.

"Huh, think Lady Moonlight could sweep away Mr. Dipshit's boyfriend? I would pay to see him suffer a bit, although my fists would probably make a better job."

from: **Phel**

[ _Pretty sure, A.I. or not, Alune is not interested in men_ ]

[ _Also stop getting into fights???? Every five seconds??? Jesus_ ]

[ _Tho he does deserve a good punch I'll allow that, once_ ]

Sett chuckled at that, "Oh I will, don't ya' worry your pretty head over that. I also figure it runs in the family, huh? Like brother, like sister. "

Instead of typing an 'Oh, shut up' as reply, he opted to quiet the red haired teen with a small kiss. It never failed to make him smile to see such a goofy grin on the so called unbeatable and fearsome 'Boss'.

"God, y'look stunnin', any chance I can have the honors of cuddlin' to make ya' feel better?" the brawler muttered against his jaw, looking up with hopeful eyes.

He pushed his boyfriend aside and peeled the sheets so he could quickly get inside them without much trouble. Aphelios patted the spot next to him and soon enough a strong pair of arms were surrounding him, quite carefully avoiding his broken arm. It didn't take long for the purring to begin and he couldn't feel more at ease.

・‥…━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━…‥・

A few months had passed by and his arm was almost fully healed.

Many days like the one after the duel filled his recovery time, making them more enjoyable than they would have been if he had been all by himself.

The door of his room opened suddenly, quite common considering that Sett rarely knocked. 

But the sight that received him was unexpected, his boyfriend with a cast on his right arm and a bandaged nose. He wore a toothy grin but he could see how he avoided looking at him and instead found interest in the walls.

His arm was healed enough that he was _finally_ able to properly communicate with sign language however the question didn't need to be signed as it was clear all over his face.

"...Y'know the ninja girl? Might have tried to fight her."

Aphelios sighed, he wasn't surprised in the slightest. _You are aware she's the daughter of the assasination professor, correct?_ he signed once Sett finally decided to look at him.

"Still didn't expect her to twist my arm and smash my head against the cafeteria's floor. Losin' is a pain in the ass, doesn't mean I'm throwin' the towel at beating her up, though." 

He allowed himself to laugh at that, his boyfriend was strong and he was aware he could _probably_ beat the assassin but he underestimated her skill and speed, she was a tough one - even he, who was raised a marksman that was supposed to find the enemy's weak spots as fast as possible, struggled to keep up.

 _Isn't she like five feet tall?_ Aphelios signed with a smirk on his face. Ah, he certainly enjoyed being able to turn his words against him.

His boyfriend laughed with him and he punched him with his good arm arm lightly. "Hey now, wouldn't be laughin' if I were ya, I will need some lovin' Mooncake to get this shitty cast off as soon as possible, doctor's orders, 'course." His boyfriend's confidence and smirk were back and he rolled his eyes at him.

Oh no, what an awful thing, he'd have to cuddle his boyfriend. Aphelios smiled and patted the spot next to him inside the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> im getting a hang of writing these two better i think! or well at least my characterization of them heh  
> but also wow i certainly referenced a lot of charas while only name dropping ONE huh??? ill probs write things for more pairings n fellas in this au at some point, i just know it  
> also, again, i want to say that phel is left handed ( no i dont care that hes probs right handed, my canon now ) and sett isnt, meaning the moon boy will have to take setts notes as the caring boyfriend he is ( theres no way sett would stay behind in his studies, he has to make his mom proud w good grades yknow?? )  
> anyway! i hope this short thingy was enjoyable to read, if not, my bad  
> feel free to talk to me abt these boys n AU at my tumblr!!! @transliyah ^_^  
> ps. btw!!! this AU now is part of a series for better organization! Bro....They Are Teens.....


End file.
